A meeting with Luke
by Thinkinrabbit
Summary: As I walk through the city fantasizing about bad boy Luke, suddenly the real world mixes with the celluloid movie world.


I am in love. Well, just recently since a day or so i feel so crazily attracted to Luke. Maaaan he s soo hot. Its a terrible crush, for what can I do? But imagine things… He's so far away, sadly. Last night I was imagining how it would be if we would meet and fall in love and be attracted to each other... But sadly all there remains are a few fantasies more, until I forget about him. But anyhow, it was love. I deeply love this character and would I encounter him now, I would gladly run away with him. So I thought whilst walking down the alley, wishing more than anything to encounter him right now, Luke, standing there with his wicked smile and demeanor, his beautiful look and weird ears ( its funny that my imaginary love is far from beeing perfect, and that makes him even more real ) . He is just everything I desire; gorgeous looking, cool, violent (not such a softy who's all feelings and stuff, tolerant and understanding blabla, but an oldschool, fearless, hartboiled, violent MAN). I just HATE all these so-called men that get beaten up, are soft and spiritual, I mean, who the fuck wants a spiritual man? They used to be monks in the old days, and for a good reason, detached from carnal lust, and not good to look at. Luke is just the opposite…he walks, talks, and looks like a man, like a guy that wont take any shit from anyone, and will beat the brains out of anyone who wants to harm you, that's the kind of guy I want! Maaan he's soooo sexy, dammmnnn. So was I thinking whilst I walked down the alley, burning inside with desire, my heart almost stopped beating as I saw HIM , Luke, with his dashing blue eyes, short blond hais, looking sharp in his fashionable blue jacket which perfectly matched his beautiful eyes, smoking a cigarette, leaning on his car, and waiting for ME. First I thought this couldn't be real, but it was him, oh my god! I blushed for sure, and he laughed his typical Luke-laugh, taking another zip from his cigarette. I, smiling with joy, walked towards him and said „Hi." „So you finally showed up," said he, looking me up and down and then laughing, pleased by my look. „Mm-hmm, I didn't expect less," Luke said, threw away his cigarette and took my face in his hands, „ I was waiting for you" he said with a glance of desperation, pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was a long, passionate kiss and I felt like levitating, and at the same time I wanted nothing more than him inside me. As I opened my eyes, he was smiling at me, that bad-boy-smile, taunting on the surface but I could see desire in his eyes. „Soo, did you miss me?"he asked, with his typical smirk, as if he was making fun of me. „Mm-hmm, yes" I replied with a soft voice „I did, I was so bored with my life with my boyfriend and all…so dull..." , „ Yeah, thats over now, you're coming with me" said Luke while he grabbed my ass and giggled. „I wanna fuck you right here where you're standing „ he whispered in my ear and put his hand between my legs. I felt a rush of electricity through my body and almost came by his touch. „Lets go,!"said he and opened the door of the car for me „After you." I got into his BMW cabriolet and he started driving. „Before we go to my place, there's something I need to do, honey," said he while parking in front of a club, „you stay here and wait." He kissed me again, looked me up and down as if he wanted a good look of me before he left, and gave me a playful punch. Luke went out of the car and into the pub, with another guy who was waiting for him outside. I put on some music, and waited. As half an hour passed I was getting a bit angry at Luke for having me waiting so long, and I decided to go inside. As I got out of the car, Luke already came out of the pub with several others, all covered in blood. I was startled, but he walked over to me as if nothing had happened and put his arm around me, „Now lets go and finish what we started „, Luke grinned lustfully and grabbed my ass again, and once again opened the door for me. „Are you alright?" I asked while touching his swollen face. „Yeahh, its what you like, isnt it?"he asked, „me all bloody and horny, hmm?" „Yes, I want you just as you are…" I said whilst I threw myself at him and kissed him passionately.

„Mmmh honey you can't wait, can you?" said he in a soft tone, I looked at him covered in blood and with a swollen eye, and really, no, I couldn't wait, I waited so long already, waiting was the one thing I was not willing to do, so i lay back and unbuttoned my shirt and took off my pants, Luke chuckled and looked lustfully at my body,reached out his hand to touch me but I with my foot put his hand on the wheel and told him to drive. I started touching myself and opened my legs so that he could see…and distracted him from driving. As we reached his apartment I was almost naked and really excited, and as some random guy came and looked into the car, Luke jumped out and threw him against the car and kicked him in the guts, then he opened the door for me, and I walked over the beaten man on the ground and Luke and I both giggled and kissed again, then we ran up to the apartment and threw the door shut. There was some loud punk-music next door, and it matched perfectly the way we were feeling. We ripped off the clothes left on us, Luke raised me up and I put my legs around him, and he fucked me against the wall, „mmm-mmm-mmmm" he moaned and I screamed of happiness and joy,then we lay on the floor and I rode him and he slapped my ass and hold my waist and I couldn't stop… Afterwards we went to the bed and he lay upon me fucking me really hard and kissing me all over my face, I held him inside me, „ I love you Luke I love you so bad" , „ Aha" he laughed while still inside me and looked at me deeply, then we both came, and then we kissed again….Luke took a joint from the windowledge and lighted it. Taking a long whiff of the drug, passed it on to me and gave me that steaming look again. Immediately I had to kiss him again, but he held me back on the bed, and we did it again. I was so happy my fantasy had become real.


End file.
